Thanks for Caring
by XO Loki's Angel OX
Summary: Some wise words were left on a small white piece of paper. He only wished to know who left it... A little short story of a past experience of Naruto/Sasuke.


**Thanks for Caring**  
**By: Me!**

**Summary: Some wise words were left on a small white piece of paper. He only wished to know who left it...**

**Yeah, yeah. Shitty summary. I really can't think of one for this one, as well as a title XD oh my goodness I need sleep...**

**Oh man, some of my followers may not be too happy with the fact I haven't updated in FOREVER but, I am once again working on my fanfiction; slowly but surely I'll update. But, for now, this is a short story. Uhhhhhhhhh No yaoi, no smut, lemon, etc. Just descriptions of blood and cursing, so this story is pretty low for me. So far XD **

**I think I'll probably do a few more short stories, whatever pops into my head. So this is a friendly Naruto, Sasuke story. This was just to mainly get back into the typing mood again :)**

**Well, for the lack of a better title, I hope you enjoy: Thanks for Caring**

* * *

Little air entered my lungs as I lay sprawled out on the ground. Blood oozed, seeping out of deep cut wounds, some faster than others. One of my eyes were swollen, the other I barely kept open, only to see dark shadows over my head. Slowly I blinked, my vision still not what it once was. My head snapped to my left as a hard fist like iron burst from nowhere, attacking my already swelled cheek. I groaned, taking the pain. I had no more energy to fight. It felt like all determination left me.

"Hokage! Ha! Hokage my ass." I heard a man growl. With a swift kick to my left side, I was sent tumbling, and into a brick wall. "You? Hokage? You think a brat like you could be hokage? The day that I get on my hands and knees and beg for mercy, will be the day you'll become hokage." With another kick, my vision began to waver. Not like I could see anyway. The pain, however, was almost too much to bear, too much to take. I coughed, struggling to take in air. Slowly, I managed to turn on my opposite side, so my back was to those monsters called people.

"Leave the kid alone now. If word gets out we did this, Hokage won't be too pleased." Said another rushed voice. "Come on. We've had enough fun for one day."

"Tsk! What a shame. I thought you'd put up more of a fight this time. It seems like you finally understand your place in this world." The man spat rather sharply.

"Shut up you idiot! Let's get out of here." Footsteps faded, until all I could hear were the small chirps of the crickets and squeaks of the occasional rodent.

The pain was beginning to fade. It still remained unbearable, but now my lungs could move again in my chest. Slowly, I sat up. It really wasn't like me not to fight back. However, at one point, there were too many men to count, and I was at the disadvantage. Easily torn apart, and easily broken.

After a few minutes, I attempted to sit up, pain shooting up my arm as I did so. Ignoring the pain momentarily, I steadied my breathing before attempting to stand. Struggling with a broken arm, I finally stood on my own two feet, clinging to the wall with all the energy I had remaining.

When I had managed to hobble towards the garbage cans three feet away, I tore off my shredded jacket, tossing it in the garbage. Little remained of it, but at this point, I could care less. A sharp pain filled my gut as I shut the can's lid. Quickly I gripped my torso, biting back my tongue. "Damn it…" I muttered. Removing my hand, I saw blood covering almost every inch of my hand. Whether it was from the cut, or from another bleeding injury, it was hard to tell. Instead, I lifted my white t-shirt, seeing the real damage.

The skin had been scraped off around the gaping hole in my stomach. It was deep enough to continuously bleed, and wide enough to see a bit of the flesh under my skin. Altogether it wasn't a bad wound, but it would be a bitch to heal. The skin surrounding it was already beginning to shrink, slowly but surely healing the wound.

Out onto the street I walked, my bloody hands leaving a trail behind me as I used the walls for support. In the moonlight, they only looked dark, like black paint, the white walls were my canvas. After walking a few blocks, I coughed once again, the pains within my chest restricting my lungs.

Again my vision wavered, my head growing light headed. I leaned heavily against the wall for support until I managed to catch my breath. Slowly, I turned so my forehead pressed hard against the wall. Bearing my teeth, I growled, slamming my fist against the cold bricks, smearing yet more blood. "Why me!" I cried out. "Why is it always me!" I squeezed my eyes hard, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. "I've never done anything wrong!" drawing in a deep breath, I shouted, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH BEING NARUTO UZUMAKI?"

The tears fell down my face, and I collapsed to my knees, silent sobs beginning to shake my already damaged frame.

Was there really something wrong with me? Something different? If so, why wouldn't anyone tell me? They always avoided this subject like it was the plague. Always.

"I'm just me." I bit my lip. Tears always seemed to accompany pain. Sad emotional tears, the kind that no one cared to see if they even could. They didn't feel care or pity towards me. It was always anger. "I'm just me…"

Silence rang through the town like a silver bell. The early autumn brought cold evenings and hot days. The villagers were probably all tucked in their beds, sleeping soundly as the Konaha shinobis kept their every diligent eyes over the village. Everywhere, but the dark alleyway and the quiet abandoned road where I was. Of course, all eyes avoided me. That would never change.

More of the pain had faded from my body, and I had managed to stand once more. Wiping the tears from my face, I managed to smear more blood on my cheeks, temporarily causing pain to my swollen cheeks.

I turned my head towards the road, there a small dark figure stood, or at least that's what I thought I saw. I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Only I remained in the empty street.

An hour passed, and I finally had managed to stumble to my front door, and that night I slept a dreamless sleep. And, the next morning, I went back into my same routine unaware that none of the previous night's injuries had remained.

As I opened the door, I startled the man who stood before me, as he was just about to knock. He quickly dropped his hand however, and an angry expression crossed his face. "Why the hell did you do it?" he said impatiently. I growled, holding up a fist.

"What the hell old man! I just woke up damn it!" The man growled as a vein popped up from his forehead.

"Oh yea? Then why the hell is 'Naruto Uzumaki was here!' painted on the walls of my shop? Huh?"

I glared at the man as threw my arms behind my head, "Look old man, I haven't done any pranking today. So just shove off, you bastard!" The man again growled, throwing a swift hit on my noggin before stomping away. "You'll be coming by later to repaint my entire shop!" he shouted before disappearing down the stairs. As I began to shut the door, I noticed something blue at my feet.

A small blue box sat unopened, but utterly stepped on, no doubt by the old man. A white paper sat underneath, unharmed. I bent over, picking it up and opening up the paper before shutting my door.

It read:

_Thank you for being you_

At the time, I was confused, and out of habit, looked about. Why I hadn't just done that outside my door, I had no idea, but I continued to open the box anyway, tossing the paper aside.

Inside, the remains of an orange cupcake with green frosting were smeared, along with a small white candle.

I froze, staring down into the box.

Someone…someone had remembered my birthday…

I felt my chest beginning to mix up with different emotions; I could hardly sort out what feeling was what. After a few minutes of staring though, a smile crept onto my face. Overwhelmingly, I was happy. "Thank you for the meal." I muttered before taking out the candle and tossing smashed cupcake into my mouth. It was delicious, and very sweet.

A small tear, however, had escaped the corner of my eye and trickled down my cheek. Whoever you are, thank you…. thank you for caring.

That evening I had met up with Iruka sensei. As a treat, he paid for my meal, unaware it was my birthday until I told him. At that time, I hadn't realized he didn't know or just simply forgot, but I appreciated the ramen nonetheless. When I thanked him for the cupcake, he only shook his head, correcting me. He hadn't done such a thing, and if he did, he wouldn't have placed it at my door, he said.

At a loss, I went in search for Third, but he too hadn't done such a thing. No one else I could think of would be that nice to leave a birthday cupcake at my door. In defeat, I returned back to my room, and again, I picked up the paper and stared at it.

For days it bothered me. I had asked Sakura-chan, but she flat out denied it. I even asked most of the class, but they all said they didn't leave it.

Whoever did it, I was truly happy that they did what they did. I even pinned the paper on my wall, and looked at it every day.

"And, even to this day I have no idea who did it." I bragged, leaning on my fist.

The team who stood in front of me groaned, "Lord Hokage, we've heard this story a bazillion times. Can we _please_ leave for our mission?" complained a short and squat young genin. His sensei slapped him upside the head.

"You know better than to disrespect our Lord Hokage. He's had more struggles in his life than your entire being!" his sensei barked. I chuckled, holding up a hand in silence.

"It's alright. I was once impatient like him when I was his age. Go. You are dismissed." All three stood in a row before bowing, leaving me alone in the room. With a low sigh, I leaned back in my seat and turned, facing the sky.

Thinking back to that small little piece of paper, I couldn't help but smiled. Because I remained my true self, I was able to accomplish anything and everything that stood in my path. "I'm just me…" I muttered, watching a lone hawk flutter above the village. "…and that's all that should matter."

"You muttering to yourself again, Lord Hokage?" slowly, I turned back to my desk, a wide smile on my face.

"Maybe it's time that I retire from this lifestyle if I keep it up." I chuckled. Leaning on my fist again, I gazed up into the dark orbs of my best friend, "Is there something I can do for you, Sasuke?"

A smirk crossed his face, and suddenly he flung something at my face. Surprised, it smacked me right in the middle of my forehead, and with a groan, I managed to catch it before it dropped.

I stared down at the small blue box that had a tiny white scroll tied at the top. Confused and hit with a wave of nostalgia, I turned back to Sasuke, who was at that moment, casually walking out the door, with a hand in his pocket, and a hand waving goodbye. I raised an eyebrow in question, but slowly pulled out the scroll.

The words, _Thank you for being you_ were in perfectly smooth letters. My eyes widened in shock. My heart raced as I pulled open the lid of the box.

Inside, an orange cupcake with green frosting and a white candle sat. My hands shook, and my heart filled with that mixture of emotions.

My smile widened as I took out the cupcake. "Thanks for the meal," I muttered once more.

Turning to the streets below, I saw the familiar raven head, strolling out of the building. He took a few steps before stopping and turning up in my direction, with that ever present smirk. He then turned back to the street, and casually gave another wave before he disappeared into the crowd. I couldn't help but chuckle. Sasuke would always remain a mystery.

I leaned back in my chair, letting my smile plaster my face as I closed my eyes, imagining that day, so many years ago. "Thank you Sasuke….thank you for caring."

* * *

**Not every Naruto/Sasuke relationship has to be romantic. And, it's weird for me not to add a little romance XD oh well. I wanted to do a sweet piece, if I really did pull that off...d'awwww snap. **


End file.
